


Friends No More

by mizrosecat



Series: stravverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartache, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Ten is screwed.Taeyong knows something is wrong.Neither knows when it started.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: stravverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Friends No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/gifts).



> hello friends!  
> a couple important things: this is the first fic i've written in a decade. yup. i'm back because super car choreo got me obsessed with taeten... and i needed to get it out of my system. it was supposed to be just a quick hook up but the fic kept growing on me and turned into this essay about their unresolved feelings lmao. i'm basically posting this because jalpari told me like 5 times already aahahaha.
> 
> disclaimer: this is fiction!
> 
> edit: i rewrote some details on this since posting.

Ten is screwed.

He doesn't know when things between him and his best friend had changed, but now he is pretty sure it is inevitable, irreversible, or some other dramatic word he can't come up with at the moment.

He sits on the side of the stage, drinking from a bottle of water, eyes fixed on Taeyong. He is wearing loose practice clothes, a bucket hat and a mask pulled down on his chin. Once upon a time, Ten believed his friend to be handsome, yes, specially when put together, but now even in the most unflattering clothes Taeyong manages to look stunning. 

At that moment, Baekhyun says something that must have been really funny, because Taeyong starts laughing real hard, features brightening up. Ten is caught between bitter jealousy, something bad churning in his gut, and being awed by his best friend's smile. Had it always been this beautiful?

"Babe."

Someone touches his arm. Ten snaps out of it and realizes Lucas had been calling him, maybe for a while. Ten schools his expression and hums in response. Lucas smiles curiously at him.

"What's up? You look distracted by something."

"Nothing, Lulu" Ten assures him, trying to look friendly and not at all pissed off at how Baekhyun keeps making Taeyong laugh, who’s now bending in half, hands on his stomach.

"Sure, babe" says Lucas, same expression as before. But he doesn't insist and Ten is glad for it.

They resume the rehearsal right after that and Ten sighs in relief, satisfied to go back to work and focus on their performance rather than focus on his confusing feelings. He shelves them away like he should. He has practice doing that. Ten couldn't let whatever _ that  _ was interfere with their concerts, not when he and Taeyong where constantly on stage together in front of their fans, who deserved their old cherished chemistry during Baby Don't Stop, and their interactions on the new songs, specially Super Car.

Ten is nothing if not professional.

But with each concert and city, it is getting harder and harder. 

So Ten has started to drift apart from his best friend, who had been so happy to be reunited with him again. And so had been Ten. Until he started catching feelings for Taeyong. 

Nothing substantial had changed. They were older and more mature, but that was it. What could possibly have stirred a stupid crush out of him? The comfortable proximity of the old days on a new light? 

After the show that night, cramped up in the van going back to the hotel, Ten wrecks his brain trying to figure out his feelings. His airpods blasted music very loudly and he barely feels Lucas's hand rubbing his knee.

Being the last one to step out of the van, he is about to trail after the other members when Baekhyun stopped him.

"Hey, Ten, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ten almost startles, but then he puts on his most tedious expression and eyes the leader.

"Yes?" he wonders what this is about.

"Are you alright?"

Ten frowns.

"I mean, how are you? How have you been hanging up?"

"I'm actually very tired" he answers, trying to keep venom out of his thong. Clearly the leader is just worried about him because he is failing at hiding his little issue. So much for being a professional. "Aren't you tired, hyung?" He asks, managing to add sweetness to his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's get inside." Baekhyun says after a couple seconds. He seems unsure.

They get in the lobby and Baekhyun calls the elevator.

"I just wanna make sure everyone is doing alright" explains the leader. 

"I'm okay, hyung" says Ten, mustering the kindest smile and eyes he could. It seems to work because Baekhyun looks more relaxed.

They ride the elevator up in comfortable silence, each scrolling through their phones.

When they get to their floor, Ten is about to say good night when Baekhyun surprises him again.

"Hey, you and Taeyong go way back, yeah?"

Ten feels his skin go cold. He stops walking and turns to Baekhyun.

"Yes, hyung. Why?"

Baekhyun is looking for his key card in front of his door.

"You should talk to him. He is worried about you." explains Baekhyun. "Said you have been looking down lately".

"Okay, hyung. I will. Thanks. Good night." says Ten softly. 

Then he hurries to his room, trying not to run. 

When he closes his door, he inhales deeply. He drops his things on the ground carelessly and moves to the bathroom. His hands are shaking as he opens the faucet and splashes water on his face. He stays there, over the sink, for a while. Then he looks himself at the mirror, his reflection weirdly pale.

He is fucking up everything.

The tour. The band. The chemistry between the members. And his friendship with Taeyong. 

All because of a stupid crush.

Maybe he is doing it all wrong. Avoiding Taeyong isn't working. It is having the opposite effect on the band. Maybe he should just indulge in it. Use it to his advantage. Moderately. It wouldn't cause any harm right? Nothing would be an bad as he fees right now, a miserable mess. Taeyong is used to Ten being flirty and touchy, that's how Ten used to be around him all the time, specially back in NCT.

After taking a relaxing shower, Ten slips into his pajamas and lies on his bed. 

Something is fluttering in his belly as he picks up the phone and opens his chat with Taeyong. Ten hasn't answered the last texts he sent him. What an asshole.

Sighing, he types a message and hopes his bandmate is still awake, by some miracle. 

_ TEN: You up? _

Ten drops his phone, feeling nervousness tighten his gut in the most uncomfortable way. He decides now and then he can't deal with it alone and moves to pick up some liquor bottles from the mini fridge. 

The small sound of notification has him almost dropping his Grey Goose mini bottle.

_ TY:  yeah. Watching some netflix. You? _

Ten's heart is hammering in his chest.

_ TEN:  can I come over? _

Ten refuses to blink. Taeyong is typing. 

_ TY:  _o_ f course. _

Tens smiles from ear to ear. He jumps up and gathers the liquor bottles on his shirt, folding it up to hold them. He leaves with his key card and cellphone and rushes to Taeyong’s room. 

Standing by his door, Ten takes a deep breath. But before he can knock, Taeyong is there, smiling at him.

And he smiles back.

He can feel his cheeks starting to hurt from it.

"Hi, Hyung."

Taeyong makes space for him to pass. Ten eyes the identical room, Taeyong’s iPad on the bed, with a paused kdrama on Netflix. He drops the mini bottles next to it.

"I brought loot" Ten says.

"Oh my" Tayong rubs his hands together, eyeing them. "What's the occasion?" 

"Like we need a reason to get drunk together, Hyung" Ten picks a bottle and settles against the headboard. "We used to do this all the time. Remember Thailand?"

"I remember a massive hangover" laughs Taeyong.

"It’s cuz we mixed beer with wine" explains Ten. "Now get a bottle and get over here."

Taeyong does as he is told and Ten's stomach flips when their shoulders brush together. He feels his face heat up so he looks away from his friend, trying to hide his face.

"So." Taeyong breaks the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"About what?"

"About everything. SuperM. Our Hyungs… everything."

Ten mulls over the questions, memories of the last weeks of promotions and concerts and realizing his crush on Taeyong rushing through his mind.

"I like it a lot" voice close to a whisper. He takes a couple gulps of Grey Goose. "What about you?"

"I'm loving every minute of it" Taeyong seems so sure. Ten can hear the happiness in his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but it's nice to take a break from being a leader"

"Oh I'm sure you are" smiles Ten, turning to him finally. Maybe the vodka was starting to kick in.

"But honestly, Ten, I really missed you" he says as he finishes laughing. 

Ten freezes at this, eyes mapping out his friend’s face, but Taeyong is relaxed.

"With WayV and 127, we barely talked and saw each other anymore. But now we get to be bandmates again and it's pretty cool. Don't you think?"

Ten takes a second to respond. Of course Taeyong misses him, they had been friends for so long, been through so much.

"I think it's cool too " Ten manages to say, reaching to grab another mini bottle.

But he feels a lump in his throat, thinking about his own selfishness the past couple weeks, ignoring his best friend, and his feelings of jealousy every time Baekhyun got too close to Taeyong. 

Ten finishes the bottle in gulps and grabs another one.

He sits in front of Taeyong who has a cute shocked look on his face.

Ten lifts the mini bottle for a toast.

"To SuperM. To us"

And so, Ten stops overthinking his feelings and just acts as naturally as he could. So what if he finds Taeyong extra cute now? Or that his smile is somehow bright enough to light a fire in the pit of his stomach? Or that he is left breathless as he watches Taeyong's solo on stage, his persona taking over completely, a daunting metamorphosis from his usual softness.

Ten is sure that whatever he feels will fade away with time, when they are back to their old routines. It isn’t a big deal if he doesn’t make a big deal out of it.

Everything is fine. Until it isn't.

It happens after their last concert. They are at a restaurant, celebrating their successful tour, before going back to Korea. Everyone has had a little much to drink at this point. Taemin has slung his arms around Kai’s neck for a while and wouldn't let go, even as they talk to Mark enthusiastically. Lucas is making Ten laugh until he is out of air, stomach in pain. 

"Stop, stop, oh my god" Ten manages to say, clearing the tears that dropped out of the corner of his eyes. He looks around at the table. "Where did Baekhyun and Taeyong go?"

"I think they went to the bathroom" answers Lucas, drinking more soju.

"Ugh, I need some fresh air for a bit. I'll be right back."

The VIP part of the restaurant where they booked a private table also has a terrace with a beautiful view of the city. Ten wants to take some pictures so he heads there. 

As he steps outside into the cold air, he takes in the city lights and smiles.

Until he sees them.

In the farthest corner, it is still impossible not to recognize Baekhyun and Taeyong with their unusual heads of hair. 

Baekhyun is resting casually against the wall and Taeyong is very close to him. Close enough for Baekhyun to whisper things in his ear and slide a hand under Taeyongs shirt, touching his skin.

Ten turns around and leaves. 

He debates whether or not to stop by and say goodbye to the rest of them.

"Hey guys, I'm actually feeling weird, something I ate" he tells Lucas, Taemin, Kai and Mark. "I already called a car to take me to the hotel. Don't worry about me, though."

They all frown and offer to accompany him, but he reassures them and doesn't give them much choice.

When Ten finally steps outside the restaurant he bends over, hands on his knees, trying his best not to fall over. He is sobbing before he knows what hit him. The pain comes in waves, washing over him hard, blinding and drowning.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe?"

Ten is being pulled into a tight familiar hug, his face hitting Lucas's chest. Ten burrows himself there, trying pointlessly to hide his sobs and tears.

Everything becomes a haze.

Ten is pulled into a car and is on Lucas's lap during the trip back to the hotel. 

Lucas wipes his face before they enter the lobby. Ten's crying has subsidized at that point, but he still keep his head low as they get into the elevator. Lucas's arm is firm around his back, tight, holding him up, guiding him. The next thing he knows, he is in Lucas's hotel room, sitting on his bed.

Lucas is taking off his shoes, kneeling down in front of him. That makes Ten want to start crying again. Everything is kind of spinning. Ten passes his fingers through Lucas's blue hair. 

"Baby" he whimpers, then bites his lip.

Lucas tosses the shoes away and moves to the mini fridge. He grabs a bottle of water and brings it back to Ten, offering it, looking into his eyes softly.

Ten doesn’t know what to say, so he just starts crying again.

"No, no, babe, don't do this to me" says Lucas gently. He reaches out to caress Ten's arms up and down.

In an attempt to hug him, Ten ends up on the floor with Lucas, straddling him. Ten has his arms around his neck and Lucas moves his hands on Ten's back, keeping up the soothing gestures.

Eventually, Ten stops shaking and rests his face on Lucas's shoulder.

They remain quiet for a while.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucas whispers.

"I guess so" his voice comes out weak and raspy. 

"Let's lie down then" Lucas says as he manages to get up from the floor and lifts up Ten with him. 

He puts Ten back on the bed and opens the bottle of water, helping him drink.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

Ten nods. He is glad Lucas doesn't question why he was crying, at the same time being so attentive.

Lucas goes to his suitcase and picks up a t-shirt for Ten.

Ten steps out of the bathroom looking very small in that giant t-shirt, that goes past his briefs and covers most of his thighs.

Lucas is stripped to his neon pink boxers that Ten has seen many times in the WayV dorms. 

Ten stands around awkwardly, not knowing what to do, fidgeting with the hem of the t-shirt. So Lucas grabs his hand and takes him to bed. Lights out. When they lay down, Lucas pulls him close, Ten’s head rests on top of the other man’s chest. 

Ten stares into the darkness of the room, feeling Lucas's fingers run through his hair.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

A long pause stretches while Ten tries to muster the words.

"I'm in love with Taeyong."

"Oh."

"And nobody can know."

"Okay."

"And I saw him… close to Baekhyun-hyung."

With this, Lucas stirs under him. 

"I saw them on the terrace when I went to get some air. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" soothes Lucas. Ten realizes he is shaking again. 

There it is. He said it out loud. Ten realizes that his so thought harmless crush was much more. His feelings had only gotten stronger with time. And now he was royally fucked. 

Trying not to cry again, he presses himself against Lucas's warm body, and the other man's arms help, tightening around him. 

Ten pushes the pain away, and it’s easier to do that cuddled up against Lucas, who presses his lips to the top of his head.

Before he realizes he is asleep and nothing matters. 

They are all hungover on their flight back to Korea, so no one picks up on Ten’s terrible mood and distance. He hides behind his shades and airpods.

It's the middle of the night when they are dropped off at the dorms, and Ten and Lucas quickly wave goodbye on their way to their home. Ten can't help but notice a look of confusion on Taeyong face.

Ten stops at the door to the room where he bunks with Hendery and turns to Lucas.

“Lucas…” he starts, keeping his voice low, looking down. “Thanks”

Lucas reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

“Anytime. Whenever you need me, just call, okay?”

Ten nods and they say goodnight.

Apart from a couple WayV meetings, Ten has some weeks to rest and mope as discreetly as he can. When Hendery asks if something is wrong, he just says that he is tired from tour. Ten indulges in his hobbies, trying to nurse his heartache to an acceptable level. Some days he can almost forget what happened, hanging out with his bandmates and distracting himself. But then night comes and he is lying in bed, unable to take away the image of Taeyong and Baekhyun from his head.

Ten is drawing in his room when Lucas tells him their managers need to speak with them. They meet with them in the kitchen and Ten gladly accepts the iced americano his manager gives him. He is sipping intently on it when he hears it. Beyond Live, an online SuperM concert, followed by an WayV one.

Ten just nods and puts on a poker face. After their managers leave, he throws his empty cup away with a sigh. Lucas is staring intently at him, not even trying to hide it.

“Stop it.” 

“Sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Ten tries to smile but it falters. He plays with the sleeves of his sweater. “I’m over it, Lucas. It was just a silly crush. Taeyong-hyung is my friend and I was just confused.”

“Okay” says Lucas passively and for some reason it infuriates Ten. Maybe because both of them know he is lying through his teeth. 

A couple days later they walk into their SuperM meeting. Ten tries hard to keep his feelings in check. He needs this to go smoothly.

So he puts his best smile and struts into the room. All of them are already there, except for him and Lucas. He greets everyone casually, relieved that Baekhyun and Taeyong aren’t sitting next to each other. Taeyong’s face lights up when he sees him, and Ten gulps. He rushes to his seat, breaking eye contact. Lucas is right behind him, and takes the chair right next to him, scooting very closely, draping his arms around his shoulders. Before Ten can ask what the hell he is doing, the staff appears and starts the meeting. 

After they are briefed, they get their training schedule. Of course now he will get to see Taeyong almost daily until the concert, just what he needs when he was starting to feel better.

The bandmates chat for a bit between themselves, excited about the online concert. Ten tries to keep a smile on his face and pretend he is keeping up with the conversation. He just wants to go back to his dorm and scream into his pillow.

Maybe Lucas notices his discomfort, because he announces they have to go back to the WayV dorm for a movie with the others - a lie. And Lucas slides his arm around Ten’s shoulders again, for some dramatic effect probably, because Mark, Baekhyun and Taeyong look puzzled by it.

  
  


Ten is blond. He loves it and it makes him feel good about himself for the first time in a long while. He walks into practice feeling like Madonna and immediately heads are turning.

“Wow, Ten, you look great” greets Taemin. The others also voice compliments. 

“Thanks, Hyungs” Ten smiles. 

Ten drops his things and when he gets up, Taeyong is close beside him, smiling.

“It really looks good” he says, reaching out to brush Ten’s bangs out of his face.

Ten can’t even move, feeling the fingertips of his friend pressing on his skin gently.

He realizes Taeyong is mapping out his face with his eyes, and closes his gaping mouth.

Then the moment is broken by a hand ruffling his hair. Lucas pops up out of nowhere and envelops Ten in a back hug, snaking his arms around his waist, resting his head on Ten’s shoulder. Taeyong takes a step back, eyes widening a bit.

“What’s up, hyung” Lucas says casually.

“Hey...”

“Babe, c’mere, I have to show you something.”

Then Lucas is dragging Ten away.

“Lucas, what are you doing” Ten mutters when they can’t be heard by the other members. 

“Nothing” he smiles, unconvincing. 

Ten hits him in the arm and Lucas laughs. For some reason, maybe his stupid brain, he starts laughing with him. Lucas cups his face and deposits a long kiss on his cheek. Ten notices they are being loud and their bandmates are staring, probably wondering what the hell they are doing.

Baekhyun tells everyone to stop fucking around and they start practice.

* * *

Something is wrong.

Taeyong doesn’t know what, but it is. 

There is something jabbed in his gut, telling him something is amiss, and between releasing an album, preparing for two online concerts, being a leader to NCT 127, he wants it gone. 

He doesn’t know when it started.

Actually, that’s a lie, he knows.

During the SuperM tour. When Ten started acting all distant and weird for no reason. And then he reverted back to his old self, except even nicer, if that was possible. Taeyong missed his friend, so he was reeling when they kept spending nights together, having fun, and he got his hopes up that maybe when they came back home it would stay the same.

But it was the exact opposite.

Ten disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He stopped answering his texts. When they eventually met to talk about the SuperM concert, Ten barely glanced at him. 

And then there was Lucas.

Taeyong realized that Ten had been friends with Lucas for a long time too, they were bandmates in WayV and all that. Taeyong understood skinship and harmless flirting, everyone did it to a degree. 

But Lucas had been touching Ten differently and it irked Taeyong to the end of the world and back. Lucas also seemed to never let go of Ten, and popped up every time Taeyong tried to have a conversation with Ten. 

Going back to the dorms, Taeyong realizes his attention has drifted from his iPad. Mark is playing something on his Switch. 

“Mark.”

“Hm.”

“Do you think Lucas and Ten are...?”

“Are what.”

“An item.”

Mark stops playing but stays silent for a couple seconds. Taeyong’s insides are a mess and he is suddenly scared about all the sashimi he had for dinner.

“Like a couple?” he clarifies.

“Yes, Mark, like a couple.”

The bandmate thinks it over. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Because they won’t keep their hands off each other” Taeyong starts frustrated. “Haven’t you noticed it during practice?”

“Hm, I guess so? Ten and Lucas have always been handsy.”

“But they won’t let go of each other. It’s starting to annoy me” he blurts out before he thinks.

“Why do you care?”

Taeyong face is probably as pink as his hair. He covers and rubs it, grunting.

“I don’t know. It’s nothing, Mark, nevermind.” he adds, seeing his friend’s worried face. 

The date of Beyond Live approaches rapidly and Taeyong’s mood just gets sour and sour because of the added pressure. They will perform in a stage with Augmented Reality, that is nothing like they experienced before. He wants to be enjoying this, but he can’t, because whatever is jabbed in his gut has grown in size.

The music plays as Lucas does his dress rehearsal for Bass Go Boom. Taeyong squeezes unconsciously the bottle of water he was drinking from. His eyes go from Lucas, doing body rolls and looking obviously hot, to Ten, who watches with a smile on his face. Taeyong always liked Lucas’s solo. Now, not so much.

When Lucas finishes, Ten claps and whistles. 

The plastic bottle in Taeyong’s hand is basically smashed into nothing at this point.

“Dude, are you okay?” 

Taeyong jumps at the question and drops the bottle, the rest of the water spilling out on the floor.

“You scared the shit out of me” he says to Mark, as some of the staff bring rags.

“My bad” Mark shrugs.

“I’m sorry” Taeyong says to the noonas, kneeling down to help clean the mess.

When he gets back up, Ten is staring at him over his shoulder, unreadable poker face. As soon as they make eye contact, Ten turns away.

Later that night, scrubbing the makeup off in the shower, Taeyong breaks down and cries. He sobs with his hands covering his mouth, keeping his sounds to a minimum so no one can hear. He rarely cries. He can’t really remember the last time he did.

After, Taeyong feels better. He dries up and goes back to his room.

He is resolute in one thought. Whatever confusing emotions he is feeling need an outlet and he is going to give it one.

On the day of the concert, Taeyong is pumped. He decides that nothing is going to ruin his mood and that his focus will be solely on his performance. And it works. He is ecstatic through the songs, happy to see and talk to his fans. By the end, he feels amazing. As they cut the cameras, they get close for a group hug. Then they part and start hugging each other. 

Taeyong doesn’t realize he has Ten in his arms until he smells his shampoo, faint under the hair products. 

Ten’s arms are around his waist and Taeyong grabs ahold of the back of his neck, pulling him tight. He closes his eyes and succumbs under a feeling of peace.

Taeyong realizes he doesn’t want to let go. 

But he has to. So he backs away slowly. And Ten is staring at him in awe. 

When he is finally about to say something, Ten pushes his arms away, firm but gently. 

Their Lee Soo-man brings a bottle of champagne and everyone is toasting to the success of their concert. So Taeyong grabs a flute and raises his arm, trying to put a smile on his face, confusion flooding his brain by the second. 

He is stunned while changing out of his clothes, while riding back to the dorms, while taking a shower and scrubbing himself away.

Taeyong is staring at the ceiling, something he seems to be doing a lot the last weeks, when instead he has to get ready for dinner.

Taeyong doesn’t really want to go, but he has to. It’s a celebratory thing - and mandatory. So he gets dressed quickly with somewhat fancy clothes, like he was told to by his manager. The restaurant was an expensive one and had a dress code.

He takes a car with Mark to the venue. His legs keeps bouncing up and down on the way. The cogs in his brain keep turning, his mind going back to that hug with Ten. His heart beats fast in his chest. He is nervous to see his friend again, for some reason. He has never been nervous to see Ten before. Why would he?

They get seated at their private table and of course Ten and Lucas arrive together shortly after. Everyone is there, including Lee Soo-man and other SM executives. They order, chat and drink. Taeyong manages to distract himself for moments, but always shoots some glances at Ten from across the table, where he sat far away. 

As the night goes on, the “grown ups” leave the tab open for them and say their goodbyes, congratulating them again on their concert.

It’s not long before they are shouting and laughing at each other, many bottles of champagne empty. 

A particular story Kai is telling them has Taeyong laughing so hard he spits champagne accidentally. Maybe because they sitting close, Baekhyun gets a napkin and pats his chin. 

With the corner of his eye, Taeyong sees Ten getting up from his chair and excusing himself.

Taeyong has had enough liquid courage, so he decides to follow him. He doesn’t have a plan or doesn’t know what he will say, but there is something pulling him, making his steps trace after Ten’s. 

From a couple steps away, he sees Ten pass the restroom. He hurries after him as the other man enters the balcony. Taeyong approaches light on his feet and closes the sliding doors behind him, giving them some privacy. 

Apparently Ten doesn’t notice him, leaning on the railing and admiring the view. The cold air of the night sweeps at his blond locks. 

“Ten.”

He turns to face him, surprised. Taeyong can see his eyes are shiny, maybe wet. Instead of answering, Ten turns around again and takes a deep breath.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Taeyong asks.

“Nothing, hyung. Go back inside.” Ten sounds tired and out of patience. It makes Taeyong angry. Why wouldn’t he just talk to him? Or acknowledge him at all?

The words come out of his mouth faster than he can stop them.

“You get a boyfriend and suddenly we are not friends anymore? Like I’m disposable or something?”

Ten finally turns around completely, incredulous look on his face.

“What? How much have you had to drink, Taeyong?” he is almost laughing.

“Oh, so you and Lucas aren’t together?” there is a bite to Taeyong tone.

Ten drops the smile.

“No, we are not” he says seriously. “And if we were, why would you care? You think I don’t know about you and Baekhyun-hyung?”

Taeyong freezes. Ten isn’t supposed to know that. No one is supposed to know. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you two. In London, at the terrace. Cozying up to each other” Ten’s voice is filled with heaviness.

Taeyong closes his eyes, pressing his palms on them. Maybe he did have too much to drink.

“It was a one time thing” he whispers. “We were drunk, got carried away and made out a little. Nothing else happened. Please don't tell anyone.”

Ten’s furious expression softens. 

“Why not? Are you embarrassed?” 

“No. We just don’t want our managers or worse finding out. They will blow it out of proportion.”

They fall silent for a while and none of them can look at each other. Taeyong stares at his shoes. Then suddenly it hits him.

“Is that why you are acting like this?”

Ten’s face is flushed, hiding behind his blond bangs. Taeyong carefully touches the strands of hair, pushing them away.

“Yes” Ten finally answers.

“Why?” Taeyong still doesn’t get it.

“Because I like you, Taeyong” blurts out Ten.

That shuts Taeyong up. His mind also goes blank.

“It doesn’t matter” Ten shakes his head and now it really looks like tears will drop down any second. “I’ve dealt with it. Just leave me alone please.”

Ten is about to leave when Taeyong grabs his upper arm, holding him in place. He takes a step in his direction. Ten backs up into the railing. Taeyong moves his hand to the Ten’s cheek. When their foreheads touch, Ten lets out a little surprised yelp. Tayong keeps caressing the honey soft skin with his thumb. The tip of their noses brush together. 

“Hyung…” Ten whispers, eyes closed.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

Taeyong feels fingers clutching at his shirt, pulling him even closer. His skin feels like it’s on fire, his stomach is lurching. Taeyong places a kiss on Ten’s cheek, who is trembling slightly under his touch. Then another. He kisses the corner of his mouth tentatively. Taeyong is scared of rejection. Scared of what it means to kiss his best friend. But he wants it so badly, wanted Ten for a while now, the realization comes crashing down on him, and it seems like Ten wants this too.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes” Ten breaths out and he almost misses it. Taeyong can smell the alcohol mixed with something sweet, maybe lip balm.

Taeyong closes the distance left between them, finally feeling Ten’s soft lips on his. Taeyong feels his skin light up in flames. He moves his hand to cup the back of Ten’s neck, wanting to press even closer, to lick up into his mouth.

But the loud noise of the door sliding open has them jumping apart in surprise.

It’s Kai and Taemin, giggling, arms around each other’s backs. They seem just as shocked to find them there. 

“Hey, guys” Taemin is grinning.

“Hi, hyungs” Ten answers. He clears his throat.

Taeyong tries to school his expression, he must look idiotic and guilty as hell. Ten is swifter though, phone out of his pocket in a second.

“We were taking selfies with this view” he waves his phone around. “Amazing, right?”

Taemin and Kai don’t let go of each other as they approach the railing. 

“Yes it is” agrees Kai. He takes his phone out and hands it to Ten. “Hey, take one of us.”

Their hyungs pose for the photo, looking perfect and comfortable in each other’s arms.

“Why is everyone here?” Mark arrives, followed by Baekhyun and Lucas.

“We are taking selfies!” answers Taemin happily. “Come on, let’s take a group one.”

They ask for a waiter to snap a couple photos and Taeyong manages to arrange himself next to Ten. He puts him hand around his waist and Ten seems to shudder under his touch. Taeyong mouth goes dry and he can barely pay attention to what is happening.

The drive back to the dorm is a haze. He is still a bit drunk when he gets to his room. 

Taeyong reaches for his phone and unlocks it, opening Ten’s DMs. He wonders if the friend is still awake. He feels the urge to text him, to see him. His impatience only grows by the minute. 

_ TY: Are you up? _

Taeyong waits five minutes. Fifteen.

He is done waiting.

He dresses down from the dinner clothes and puts something more comfortable. He is out of his dorm and on his way to the WayV apartment in no time, with long and decisive strides. Enough of Ten ignoring him. They were gonna talk once and for all.

Taeyong is turning a corner when he bumps into someone, who drops their phone.

“Fuck” the person yelps.

“Sorry!”

Both of them reach down to grab the phone and end up bumping their heads. That’s when Taeyong realizes it’s Ten.

They lock eyes, Taeyong’s hand on top of Ten’s. Both stay frozen in place for a while, until Taeyong moves his hand away. They get up.

“Sorry. I was coming to see you” he explains. “You didn’t answer my texts.”

“I was calling you” Ten lifts his phone. 

Taeyong pats his pockets.

“I think I left mine in my room.”

Awkward silence. Taeyong realizes he is damn sober now and suddenly everything feels harder.

“You want to come to my room?” offers Ten. “To talk” he adds.

Taeyong nods and follows him to the WayV dorm. Their members are by the TV, playing Smash on someone’s Nintendo Switch. They barely notice the two passing by. 

When they get to his room, Taeyong remembers the time they used to bunk together, the same familiar sense around. He could immediately tell which part of the room was Ten’s. It seemed cozier and inviting, with some fairy lights on the wall over his bed. 

But the fears come crashing down as soon as Ten closes the door.

“I’m sorry for tonight. I shouldn’t have. I was drunk and I acted on impulse and selfishly…” Taeyong runs his hands through his hair, dejected. 

“Hyung” Ten interrupts, grabbing his shoulders. He is staring at him now, calmly, very different from earlier in the restaurant. “Stop.”

Taeyong feels like he could melt under that gaze. He tentatively reaches for Ten’s waist, curling a finger on his cotton shirt.

“I like you too” Taeyong whispers. 

This time Ten is the one to close the distance, but he doesn’t hesitate like Taeyong. Their lips come crashing, pressing hard against each other. Taeyong squeezes Ten’s waist tight, while Ten puts his arms around Taeyong’s neck. Soon, Ten is biting Taeyong’s lower lip, making him shudder. Then Taeyong is against wall, space between their bodies disappearing. He lets out a muffled sound. As Taeyong opens his mouth, licking Ten’s lips, the kiss deepens, and his fingers are digging into his flesh so hard they probably hurt. Ten is not complaining though. 

Taeyong starts kiss Ten’s neck, trying not to leave any marks, but it’s honestly hard to control his movements. His hands explore under Ten’s shirt and he feels so soft, Taeyong just wants to bite and kiss him everywhere. He can hear Ten’s sighs and goes to back to kissing his mouth. Ten’s hands get ahold of Taeyong’s pink strands, turning his head to control the kiss. Taeyong lets him and grabs his ass, pulling him even closer, making Ten gasp in surprise. 

The door suddenly opens and they stare at Hendery’s surprised face.

“Er, I guess I’ll sleep at Xiaojun’s tonight. Bye!”

And he disappears.

Taeyong and Ten stare at each other and burst out laughing. When they calm down, they rest their heads on their shoulders. Taeyong can’t wipe the smile off his face. 

Ten pulls back.

“Come to bed.”

He takes Taeyong’s hand and they both lay down, side to side. They are giggling, unable to stop. Taeyong plays with the other man’s blond locks. Ten scoots closer, sliding his hand around Taeyong’s waist, resting their foreheads together. Taeyong cups Ten’s cheek and deposits a chaste kiss on his lips.

“This is nice” whispers Tayong.

“Yeah.”

They kiss slowly now, tasting with ease, taking their time.

Taeyong knows then, that it won’t be easy. With packed schedules and their hectic lives. But he knows it’s worth it. Ten is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: this is becoming a part of a multiverse as of now, because jalpari made me write a luten spin off where lucas kinda gets in the way of taeten, oops. it's an alternate reality, though, so this still stands alone as a oneshot.
> 
> thanks for reading! if you liked, leave a kudos or a comment :)  
> my twitter @mizmelodrama  
> xoxo


End file.
